Emily Fields (Book Character)
Emily Fields is one of the four main characters of the book series made by the Author Sara Shepard. Emily was a friend of Alison DiLaurentis, and sometimes attracted to her. Emily was dating a guy named Ben Coogan before she realized her true feelings were for girls. She secretly went out with Maya St. Germain (her neighbor who's currently living in Ali's former home) for a while before her parents found out and forced her to go to Tree Tops, a rehabilitation center for gays. Emily finds out even her counselor can't hide her true self and decides to give Maya a chance. Her parents find out and she is forced to go live with her aunt and uncle in Iowa. During her stay in Iowa, Emily meets a girl named Trista, who seems to like her, and hangs out with her. When she runs away from her aunt and uncle's, house her parents say on the news they want her back and she returns home. Later in the series she meets up with Trista at a dance and almost kisses her which Mona witnesses. However, she begins to date Isaac, revealing she is bisexual. Physical Appearance Emily has strawberry blond hair tinted with green. In the book series, Emily has broad shoulders and skinny legs, she wears jeans and "dorky" swimming t-shirts and never takes off the friendship bracelet Alison made her. Biography Emily is dedicated. Dedicated to swimming, to her parents, and to her unrequited loves—some of them girl crushes. She's also a little superstitious: if she says the next car that passes is red, then something will happen. EX: "The squirrel climbs up the tree and Maya will be alright." Emily's strawberry blond hair is tinted green from the chlorine in the pool, and her dorky "Swim Chick" t-shirts are the height of Fields' fashion. Ali definitely questioned Em's style, but she knew Emily would pounce on anyone who threatened her. That's why Ali nicknamed her "Killer." (Too bad it wasn't enough, Em.) *Distinctive feature: Broad swimmer's shoulders *Known for: Swimming, loyalty, naivete, and falling in love too easily *Favorite things: Corny t-shirts and the friendship bracelet Ali gave her *Biggest regret: Not having been there when Ali was in danger *Worst offense: Lying to herself Relationships 'Ben Coogan- Emily dated Ben for a while in the first book, but ended up not liking him as much because she was interested in girls. Ben teased her and tormented her about being gay but she ended up ignorning him and also hurt him. They are not in a relationship with each other.' 'Maya St.Germain- Emily dated Maya in the first four books, and they had a really strong romantic relationship with each other, but Maya ended up breaking up with her because Emily was flirting with another girl named Trista.' 'Trista Taylor- Emily and Trista flirted with each other in book four but it didn't lead to them dating. They almost kissed but were then caught by Maya, Emily's ex-girlfriend. Emily also found out that Trista was more into men, because she made out with Noel Kahn at a party.' 'Isaac- Emily dated Isaac in the book Wicked but broke up with him in the book Killer because he wouldn't believe her when she found a picture of her face cut out in his mom's drawer. She also told him that his mom was out to get her and was angry at her and didn't like her. She lost her virginity to him and was banished from his mom's house when his mom found out. Isaac came to her later and told her that she was telling the truth, he wanted to get back with her but she told him no.' Alison Dilaurentis- Emily is in love with Ali and even kisses her in her tree house. She even writes a letter professing her love to her and doesn't give it to her because she is afraid. Ali began teasing her at school and Emily tried to forget that it even happened. She still keeps many of the things that Ali gave her, including a purse. Emily still has feelings for her in the later books. 'Iris' ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Females Category:Fields Family Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Protagonist Category:LGBT characters